


Breathless: Jolu Drabble Collection

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Jolu [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, First Love, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A collection of Drabbles about Johnny and Lulu.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Series: Jolu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Breathless: Jolu Drabble Collection

Drabble One- “Why did you chose me?”  
Johnny’s POV   
Lulu Spencer could have had anyone. Anyone in the world. Yet she chose Johnny Zacchara, the one sure guy that was dangerous. Lulu liked to play with Fire that much was certain but, this was a new level. Her family warned her against him time and time again but when she was with Johnny she was comfortable, at home. Johnny Zacchara was her person and he was hers, there was never a doubt in their minds that they belonged together. That’s why she chose Johnny, she just couldn’t see herself loving anyone else. Even through their breaks apart over the years they still chose the other, respected each other. Wanted the best for the other, it was clear that Johnny and Lulu would always end up together.


End file.
